


Back Before You Know It

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: Things don't always go as expected





	Back Before You Know It

You groaned when you heard your alarm ringing. Was it seven already? It felt as if you had just fallen asleep. Switching off the alarm, you sighed and finally forced yourself to get up. You were surprised. It was usually your boyfriend who woke you up. You looked on the right and saw Bucky still asleep. He was usually up by 5 a.m. On top of that, he didn’t even wake up when your alarm rang.

‘Buck?’, you called him but frowned when he didn’t even move.

You moved over to his side and poked him but there was no reaction. What was wrong with him? Why wasn’t he waking up? You were freaking out now.

‘Bucky, wake up’, you said, panicking.

You picked up the glass of water from the bedside and sprinkled some on his face.

‘Please’, your voice cracked when he didn’t move.

Suddenly, you felt a pair of hands around your waist and the sound of laughter filled the room.

‘Hey princess’, Bucky grinned pulling you towards himself.

‘How dare you? Are you crazy? How could you scare me like that?’, your yelling was cut off by his lips on yours. You resisted for a moment before giving in to his kiss.

You smacked him on the chest when you finally broke apart, making him chuckle.

‘Sorry doll’, he mumbled.

‘Never scare me like that Barnes’, you warned him before wrapping your arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

‘How long do you have to leave for the mission?’, you pouted.

‘Two weeks max, doll. I’ll be back before you know it’.

________________________________________________________

You were anxiously waiting for Bucky and rest of the team to come back from the mission. The mission was longer and harder than expected. You would have joined them, but you weren’t feeling well at that time. Well, now you knew why. And when F.R.I.D.A.Y informed you that the team was on their way, you were already in the living room. Your face lit up when you saw everyone finally entering the compound. Your eyes searched for Bucky but you couldn’t find him anywhere.

‘Where’s Buck?’, you asked Sam.

‘Um… Bucky got hurt during the mission. He’s at the medical room and Steve is with him’, he muttered.

You didn’t wait for anyone else to say anything else and ran towards the medical room. Terrifying thoughts filled your mind. You finally walked into the room where you saw the doctor treating Bucky’s wounds while Steve stood beside him.

‘Is he fine?’, you were worried.

‘We are waiting for him to wake up. He lost a lot of blood but he’s stable now. Though the doctors said he needs to wake up soon so they can be sure’, Steve replied.

You walked towards his bed and took a seat beside him. Steve left the room to give you some privacy.

‘I told you to not to do that again, Barnes. You can’t play stupid pranks like these again and again. You know I freak out’, you mumbled holding his hand.

‘You do know you can’t leave me alone, right? Especially when someone else will be with us as well now’, you whispered, your eyes filled with tears.

‘What?’, you heard him say.

You looked up to his face and found him staring at you. Your tears were now flowing freely, and you bent forward to kiss him on his forehead.

‘Are you okay? Do you need anything? Oh shit, should I get the doctor’, you rambled on.

‘I’m fine princess’, he cut you off, his voice weak.

‘How dare you? Do you know how scared I was? I told you to be careful, didn’t I?’

‘I’m sorry.’, he mumbled.

‘You don’t even know what sorry is?’, you huffed.

‘Doll, you were saying something. Who will be with us now? What do you mean?’

‘I was supposed to tell you this tonight, but um, I’m going to just say it’, you bit your lip as his expression changed.

You were nervous and weren’t sure if he was ready or not. It came as a surprise to you too when you found out.

‘I’m pregnant’, you blurted out and looked at Bucky. His expression was neutral, and this made you anxious.

‘I….You mean you are having my baby?’, he stuttered, still too shocked to speak clearly.

‘No dumbass, I’m having Steve’s baby. Of course, I’m having your baby’, you rolled your eyes.

A smile appeared on his face as he pulled you into a hug. You sighed in relief and hugged him back.

‘I still can’t believe it. This is the best surprise ever, princess’, his voice crac. You were pretty sure he had tears in his eyes. You broke the hug and kissed him on his forehead.

‘I love you’, you said.

‘I love you too, baby’, he pulled you into another hug.

________________________________________________

‘Mommy and Daddy will be back as soon as possible, okay baby?’, Bucky cooed at your one-year-old.

‘We’ll miss you baby’, you kissed her forehead and both you and Bucky left the house.

‘Buck, are those tears?’, you raised your eyebrows.

‘What? No!’, he exclaimed, not meeting your eyes.

‘Come here’, you wrapped your arms around him.

‘It’s just, we are leaving Myra alone for the first time in the past one year. And I just don’t feel like it.’, he sniffled and you chuckled.

‘It will be fine baby. We’ll go there, fight those idiots and come back so we can go to the park with her’. He pouted finally got into the quinjet.

‘Okay, so here’s the plan, Bruce will stay in the jet and communicate with us through the comms. Bucky, Natasha and I will attack from the front and the rest of you take the backdoor’, Steve ordered and rolled his eyes when Tony and Clint giggled.

‘Focus guys. Let’s go’.

‘Wait’, you interrupted Steve.

‘I think I should go with you instead of Bucky. He can take down the hydra agents along with Clint while Tony gets the intel. Besides, hydra is full of idiots. They might get a false sense of security when they see a girl attacking them instead of The Winter Soldier’.

‘Good idea’, Steve agreed and all of you finally took your position.

‘Be careful Buck’, you mumbled through the comms.

‘I’ll be back before you know it, doll’, he replied.

____________________________________________

‘Get ready love, mom will be waiting for us’, Bucky yelled as he fixed his shirt.

Myra ran towards him and he picked her up.

‘I’m ready, daddy’, she said and Bucky smiled.

He got into the car with Myra and drove away. Once they reached, Bucky helped her out, and she held his hand.

‘Ready princess?’,he asked and Myra nodded and they both walked towards a grave.

He kneeled in front of it as Myra stood beside him.

‘Hey doll’, he began. ‘How are you doing up there? Still kicking everybody’s butt, I hope. I’m sure you are scaring everybody there’, he said.

‘It’s been two years Y/N. Two years since I lost you, since we lost you’, he looked at Myra.

‘I wish I was the one who went with Steve that day. It should have been me. You left us all alone ,doll. Myra needs her mum. Remember how I used to pretend that something happened to me? I wish you were just pretending too’.

He could no longer hold his tears back. He knew he should remain strong for Myra, but it was hard. He missed you so much. Every single thing reminded him if you.

‘Daddy, please don’t cry. Mommy will feel bad if she sees you like this’, she wiped his tears. Bucky tried to calm himself down and pulled her into a hug. They both stayed there for some time before moving back to the car.

‘Can we go to the park today?’, Myra looked over at him, her eyes hopeful.

‘Yes, we can’, he smiled and drove away with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please Please leave your feedback. That is the only thing that encourages me to write more


End file.
